I'd Lie
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: She would lie to anyone if they asked if she loved him. He's too hard headed to see how she feels, right? .:One-shot:. .:MasamunexOC:. .:Songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift:.


**Me: I FINALLY have an idea for a songfic!**

**Alice: *claps* So... What's it about?**

**Me: Oh just a MasamunexOC story.**

**Alice: Again?**

**Me: Yup yup! So Disclaimer?**

**Alice: Destened-Star-Girl does not own MFB, or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Only her OC (me).**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I was walking home from the Dungeon Gym, enjoying the cool breeze outside. I hummed silently, glancing up at the stary night sky every now and then. There were people scattered about on the streets, talking lightly among themselves. I couldn't help, but feel lonely as I continued to walk by myself. As if someone read my thoughts, they called out, "Hey Alice!", making me spin in every direction to see who was calling me.

Running up to me, with grocery store bags in his hands, was Masamune. "Hi Masamune." I greeted, my eyes falling towards the dozens of bags in his hands. "What's with the bags." Standing up straight he said, "My mom made me go shopping for stuff she needs. I think that's the only reason why she taught me how to drive." Shaking my head, I grabbed some of his bags. "She also wanted you to drive, so you can drive your best friend home." Laughing lightly, he asked, "I don't see Zeo or Toby anywhere, so what are you talking about?" Nudging him playfully, I called him the usual, "Jerk!", and we walked to his car.

* * *

We placed to bags into the car's trunk and we walked to the front car doors. I stared at the passenger seat and realized that a passenger seat could never look as good as this one. Sitting in our seats, we buckled our seat belts and drove off.

"So, how is your night?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Besides the fact that my mom made go out to a store at night, I have to saw it's going great considering the fact that I found my best friend to make me entertained." he answered. I nodded as I looked at his eyes. _There's so many shades of brown! _I thought, but quickly looked away, so I wouldn't be staring for an hour or so.

As if my mouth had a mind of it's own, I said randomly, "Do you think you'll fall in love?" I could tell the confusion in his expression as he thought over my question. He looked at me for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road. I stayed silent until he answered. "I swear I'll never fall in love." I laughed, secretly hoping he was wrong, but I doubt he even knows that.

A silence fell between us for awhile. I could tell Masamune was feeling uncomfortable by this so he spoke up. "Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" "Sure." "**(A/N: i can't think of any right now, so if you think of one, pretend I put it in here...)**" I forced a smile at his horrible joke. "Why don't you play a B.O.B song?" "Which one?" smiling, I said, "So High." "How did you know that was my favorite song?" "Hm... Lucky guess?" I lied.

* * *

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_  
_**Has ever looked this good to me**_  
_**He tells me about his night**_  
_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_  
_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_  
_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_  
_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_  
_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_  
_**But I know all his favorite songs **_

* * *

We arrive at his house, which made me look at him in surprise. Giving me a sheepish smile he says, "Sorry, I just thought that if I didn't get to my house as soon as possible, so would of killed me." "It's okay, I understand." Getting out of the car, I helped him with his bags. Turning to me, he smiled. "How about you stay for awhile?" "Are you sure?" "Yes, now let's get inside."

* * *

When we got inside we were greeted by, Yukiko, Masamune's little sister. "Alice!" she cried, running to me and hugging my legs, almost knocking me down in the process. "Yukiko, you almost knocked down Alice!" Masamune scolded. "I'm sorry." she apologized, giving me her huge brown eyes. Placing a hand on top of her snow white hair, informed her that I was fine. She smiled at me, then stuck her tongue out at Masamune. Masamune did the same action to her.

"Masamune, where's your manners?" his mother scolded, crossing her arms. Masamune made a tiny, "Eep!", sound before standing straight and tall. "But mom, Yukiko started it! She almost made-" "No excuse for making a guest carry your bags!" "Oh you meant that." Shaking her head at her son, took the bags from Alice. "I'm so sorry about that." she apologized, throwing the bags to her son, making him collapse. "No, it's okay!" "Well, could you be a dear and help me in the kitchen?" "Sure thing!" I left with Mrs. Kadoya and Yukiko, leaving Masamune buried in groceries.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Mrs. Kadoya explained why she needed my help. She was making a cake for Masamune's birthday, since his birthday is tomorrow on the seventeenth. Me and Yukiko were assigned to make the cake. "Before you start making the cake, what frosting color should it be." Smiling, I answered, "Green."

* * *

I wanna mix the batter!" Yukiko chirped, grabbing a whisk and a mixing bowl. "I'll get the ingredients." I volunteered, walking to the fridge.

On the fridge door was a picture of Masamune's father, who previously passed away. Studying the picture, I realized that Masamune has his fathers eyes. "Alice?" Yukiko asked, confused. Snapping out of my thoughts, I got the ingredients and walked back to Yukiko. "Sorry about that..." "What were you thinking about?" Yukiko questioned, knowing me so well. I blushed slightly. "I was thinking how Masamune has your dad's eyes..." "Alice, do you love Masamune?" My face turned red as I stared at the young girl. _She's not just a beautiful little girl, she's smart too._ "Oh, n-no, he's my best friend!" I deafened, stuttering.

* * *

_**And I could tell you his favorite colors green**_  
_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_  
_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_  
_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

* * *

Masamune came in, looking around the room innocently, as if he didn't hear Yukiko's and me conversation. You think he would of noticed by the way I blushed and stuttered, the way I know him so well, is because I like him. He's so dense that I think he sees the world in black and white. He tries to be macho and rarely let's anyone see him cry. I turned around to face the mixing bowl, hoping he finally sees what I feel inside.

* * *

_**He looks around the room**_  
_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_  
_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_  
_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

* * *

Once we were done with the cake, it was getting late. "Well, I think I should go, thank you for letting me stay for awhile." I thanked, walking to the door. "Oh no Alice, it's too late for a young lady to be walking outside, at night. You can stay for the night." Mrs, Kadoya decided. "Alice can stay in my room!" Yokiko squealed, grabbing my hand, jumping up and down. "Girls night, girls night!" she chanted. "If that's okay with you Alice." Mrs Kadoya noted. Looking at the young girl giving me puppy eyes, I told them, "Okay, thank you." Jumping up and down Yokiko dragged me to her room.

* * *

It was fun being with Yukiko. She never made us have a dull moment. From talking to playing the Wii, I was having an overall fun time. "Hey Yukiko, mom wants you." Masamune said, leaning against the door frame. Sighing she told me she would be back and then left.

I started to hold my breath a little as Masamune just stood at the door frame, staring at me. After awhile he walked away, leaving me there. I wanted to say something, but my mouth stayed shut. I studied the ground for awhile until I saw two feet appear in front of me. Looking up, I saw Masamune standing in front of me, an acoustic guitar in his hands. With an confused expression I asked, "What's that for?"

He sat down next to me and said, "Don't tell anyone I play guitar, okay?" I nodded confused, but decided to leave it at that. "I know your confused, but bare with me." _He can see through almost anything._

* * *

**_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_**

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_  
_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

* * *

**(A/N: I'm going to skip some lyrics -like two sentences- from the song)**

I studied his actions carefully. He slid his fingers up and down the guitars neck. Right away I noticed the song he was playing. It was, I'd lie by Taylor Swift. He opened his mouth and sang, "I could tell you, her favorite colors blue. She hates to argue, born on the twenty-fifth. Her brothers handsome, she has her mother's eyes. And if you ask me if I love her. I'd lie..." He stopped playing and looked at me, face flushed. Knowing the song was for me, I said, "I don't have a brother..." He untensed as he laughed. "Well something had to fit the song lyrics!" I smiled as I pecked him on his cheek. "Don't lie."

* * *

**_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_**


End file.
